Parodie de plusieurs chanson !
by Oli-san
Summary: Des chansons parodier version One piece ! Quel vocabulaires ...
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Parodier , c'est adorer ! Enfin , pour moi ...

Je parodie plusieurs chanson en Version parodie One piece !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

( parodie de '' Vive le vent ! Vive le vent ! )

Vive Sanji ! Vive Sanji !Il est si gentille !

Si c'est un obsédé , et bah nous aussi !

Hééééé

Vive Zoro ! Vive Zoro !

Il est tellement beauuuuu !

Chaleureux , et amoureux !

Il vont très bien ensemble !

* * *

Fin de première chanson ! C'est court MAIS car la vrai version aussi .

Donc c'est pas ma fautes ... Bon , à plus tous le monde !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! La suite en direct ( ou pas ) du 2ième chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

( Parodie de '' Tous les garçons et les filles" )

Tous les pirates et voleurs de cet ère naviguent sur les mers tous heureux .

Tous les pirates et voleurs de cet ère parmi eux se retrouve 2 amoureux ,

Et épée entre épée , et les fruits du démon .

Ils s'en vont , s'entre tuer , sans perdu , leurs couraaaage .

Oui mes nous , on s'embrasse , sans être , remarqué ,

Oui mes nous , on s'embrasse , tellement fous amoureux

Les jours comme le nuit , jamais on est séparé .

Sans qu'ils ne nous déteste , personne ne sait qu'on est gays et on s'aime .

Tous les pirates et voleurs de cet ère font projets pour se venger ,

Tous les pirates et voleurs de cet ère savent ce que "tuer"veut dire .

Et épée entre épée , et les fruits du démon .

Ils s'en vont , s'entre tuer , sans perdu , leurs couraaaage .

Oui mes nous , on s'embrasse , sans être , remarqué ,

Oui mes nous , on s'embrasse , tellement fous amoureux

Les jours comme le nuit , jamais on est séparé .

Sans qu'ils nous déteste , on s'aime fort pour toujours jusqu'ont meurs ,

Quand les pirates et voleurs de cet ère connaitrais ce que veut dire " la paix " ,

Comme les pirates et voleurs de cet ère on se demande quand on sera mort ,

Mon coup de pieds , dans l'épée ,

Pour sauvé , mon amant ,

Quand j'aurais , son amour ,

Je l'aurait , pour toujouuurrr ,

Le jour ou , on s'vera , de nouveaux , cote à cote ,

Le jour ou , on s'vera , on s'quiterra plus jamais ...

* * *

C'est fini ! Il n'y a PAS de logique dans se texte ! J'ai pris un temps fou pour écrire sa !

Ouf ! Bon je vais dorzzzzzzz...


	3. Chapter 3

Sa fait longtemps hein ? ^^

Aller go ! Et bonne lecture !

* * *

( Parodie de " Ma vie au soleil " )

Héhoooooo

C'est décidé j'deviendrais le roi des pirates

C'est mon rêve que j'veux réaliser

D'la bouffe au réveil

Je veux me changé les idées

Avec de la bouffe dans ma bouche

C'est bon c'est décidé je deviendrais le roi des pirates

J'en ai marre que mon grand-père me tape me tape me tape

Dans mon bateau je veux une place pour une partie de carte

Le quotidien me fais chier car la bouffe est si peu

J'prends mon chapeau et me casse direction Grand Line

Je veux pouvoir m'éclater , bien manger , sans me faire taper

Ambiance garantie , surtout avec de la musique

S'arrêter de me mettre de pansement

Me reposer , me relaxer , et tout tout tout casser !

Héhoooooo !

C'est décidé j'deviendrais le roi des pirates

C'est mon rêve que j'veux réaliser

D'la bouffe au réveil

Je veux me changé les idées

Avec de la bouffe dans ma bouche

C'est bon c'est décidé je deviendrais le roi des pirates

Je veux faire ma vie a man... Je veux faire ma vie oh oh ... Je veux faire ma vie a manger ger ger ...

Je veux faire ma vie a man... Je veux faire ma vie oh oh ... Je veux faire ma vie a manger ger ger ...

J'en peux plus d'être noyer par des bosses

Je veux m'évader vers la mer

Je t'assure j'y serai bien  
Je ne manquerai de rien  
Je profiterai de la vie sois en sûr.

C'est décidé j'deviendrais le roi des pirates

C'est mon rêve que j'veux réaliser

D'la bouffe au réveil

Je veux me changé les idées

Avec de la bouffe dans ma bouche

C'est bon c'est décidé je deviendrais le roi des pirates

Hahaha , j'irais en mer quand j'aurais dis merde a mon grand-père

Est Blue , Nord Blue les gens y sont si souriant la vie doit y être un délice

C'est décidé j'deviendrais le roi des pirates

C'est mon rêve que j'veux réaliser

D'la bouffe au réveil

Je veux me changé les idées

Avec de la bouffe dans ma bouche

C'est bon c'est décidé je deviendrais le roi des pirates

* * *

Alors , c'était bien hein ? ^^


End file.
